ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vancouver Disney Resort
Vancouver Disneyland Resort is a theme park and vacation resort located in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. It is owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company & The Government of Canada through its Parks and Resorts division and is home to three theme parks (Vancouver Disneyland, Walt Disney Studios Park & Disney's Adventure Kingdom), ten hotels, and a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex known as Disney Springs. Attractions Parks * Vancouver Disneyland Park, the original theme park built by Walt Disney. * Walt Disney Studios, it celebrating showbusiness, movies, and behind-the-scenes. * Disney's Adventure Kingdom, an park themed based on nautical exploration, adventure, and different lands & stories. Water parks * Disney's Grand Canadian Falls, an 40 acre water park next to Disney's Great White North Resort & Disney's Wilderness Lodge and it's theme to Canada's Shopping, dining and entertainment * Disney Springs, an outdoor retail, dining and entertainment district located between the entrance promenade of the Vancouver Disney Resort theme parks and the Vancouver Disneyland Hotel Hotels The complex features ten Vancouver Disney Resort hotels. Vancouver Disneyland Vancouver Disneyland is a theme park found at Vancouver Disney Resort. The park opened on 12 April 1992 as the first of the two parks built at the resort. Designed and built by Walt Disney Imagineering, its layout and attractions are similar to Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California, Disneyland Paris in Marne-la-Vallée, France & Hong Kong Disneyland in Penny's Bay, Hong Kong. Spanning (120 acres), it is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. Dedication To all who come to this happy place: Welcome. Many years ago, Walt Disney introduced the world to enchanted realms of fantasy and adventure, yesterday and tomorrow, in a magical placed called Disneyland. Today that spirit of imagination and discovery comes to life in Vancouver Disneyland is dedicated to the young and the young at heart – with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration, and an enduring symbol of the cooperation, friendship and understanding between the people of Canada and the United States of America.” Main Street Canada Inspired by the Main Street, U.S.A. in Disneyland California & Hong Kong, the buildings of this Main Street are almost identical to those in Anaheim & Hong Kong but an Canadian Style with some American & Canadian shops & restaurants. This Main Street serves as the entrance of the park. The decor is small-town from the years 1890–1910. Attractions The Disney Gallery -'' ''Disneyland Railroad -'' ''Main Street Cinema -'' ''City Hall - Find Guest Relations, your source for almost anything you need while visiting. You can pick up assistive devices here, get a Happy Birthday button, or get help with anything else that you can think of. Main Street Vehicles (a 3 ft (914 mm) gauge5 tramway with horse-drawn streetcars is part of this attraction) Main Street Arcade -'' Restaurants & Refreshements ''Carnation Café -'' ''Casey's Corner -'' ''Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor -'' ''Jolly Holiday Bakery -'' ''Main Street Market House (sponsored by Starbucks) -'' ''Plaza Inn -'' ''Tim Hortons -'' ''Beavertails -'' ''Refreshment Corner -'' ''Walt's - An American Restaurant -'' ''Plaza Gardens Restaurant -'' Shops ''Emporium -'' ''Flower St. Boutique -'' ''Main Street Sweets -'' ''Main Street Magic Shop -'' ''Main Street Pin Shop -'' ''New Century Jewelry -'' ''Penny Arcade -'' Shows '''Adventureland' Fantasyland Tomorrowland Category:Canada Disney Parks & Resorts